Vol des sentiments
by MlleMallaury
Summary: Premier vol en avion de Laink, Terracid est heureux de l'accompagner dans cette première aventure. Mais comment cela va-t-il se finir ? C'est à vous de le décider. [Fin multiple] [Happy/Sad Ending] [Yaoi]
1. Partie 1

Bonjour,

Aujourd'hui, nous nous retrouvons pour mon ship préféré, le Terraink (Laink et Terracid de Wankil Studio.)

 _Disclaimer_ : les personnes de Laink et Terracid ne m'appartiennent pas. Et à leurs demandes en cas de gène ou autres raisons, cet OS serait supprimé.

Avant toute chose.

 _ **Inspiré de fait réel**_. Ce petit OS m'a été inspiré, le 11 septembre quand j'ai pris la première fois l'avion. La plupart des dialogues et sensations, ont été réellement vécues.

Egalement, fait important, vous pouvez choisir votre fin. Une happy ending ou une sad endind. Mais pour cela rendez vous à la fin de ce morceau.

J'espère donc que cela vous plaira, et vous souhaite le bienvenu dans la compagnie MlleMallaury.  
Il n'y a malheureusement pas de sortir de secours, et nous vous invitons, l'équipage et moi-même, à garder votre calme.

 _Bon vol !_

* * *

« -On vole ! On est dans le ciel ! »

Laink tel un enfant était excité par ce qu'il se passait. Il prenait pour la première fois l'avion. De plus, il ne pouvait qu'être rassuré, car avec lui, il y avait son meilleur ami.

« Oui, mon petit Laink. »

Terracid abordait, un visage beaucoup plus serein, et calme. C'était pour lui, pas la première fois qu'il prenait un avion. La réaction de son ami l'amusait beaucoup, un véritable enfant. Comme s'était sa première fois, il lui avait donc laissé le hublot pour qu'il vive une véritable expérience.

« Je me sens lourd Terra. »

« C'est normal, moi aussi, c'est parce qu'on prend de l'altitude. »

Terracid aimait vraiment les réactions de Laink, qui le rendait encore plus mignon qu'à l'accoutumer. Leur voyage vers l'Allemagne s'annonçait moyennement long. Tout dépendait du commandant de bord, et du climat.

« On est dans les nuages ! »

Oui, Terra se pencha un peu et pu le constater. Il aimait vraiment le visage heureux et remplit d'émerveillement de son ami. Comme ne pas résister, après tout, il n'avait jamais su le faire surtout quand cela concerné son ami.

Et dire que sa première faille était arrivée, il y a peut-être 1an : il était tombé amoureux, de son ami. Et depuis 1an, il ne lui avait jamais avoué, et comptait sur ce week-end dans un autre pays, pour peut-être enfin dévoiler son amour.

« Regarde dehors, c'est tout blanc. C'est trop beau. »

Terracid se devait d'être sincère avec son ami. Malgré que Laink et que lui-même ait une copine, cela ne changeait rien.

C'était triste mais réel, il n'aimait plus sa copine, mais restait malgré tout avec. Il devait ne rien montrer, car Laink pourrait comprendre et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

Il avait réfléchi à ce problème durant tout le vol. Laink lui regardait dehors, et lui parlait de temps à autre. Toujours émerveillé par la hauteur et chaque nouveau endroit du ciel qu'il découvrait.

Il restait environs 30 minutes de vol, quand la voix du pilote de l'appareil annonça.

« Nous allons rentrer dans une zone de turbulences. Veuillez garder votre calme et restez attacher jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Les deux amis obéirent. Et des secousses légères commencèrent à se faire sentir.

* * *

La première partie est finis.

Vous avez le droit maintenant à 2 fins très différentes l'un de l'autre. Donc selon votre humeur, vous avez le choix entre une fin assez classique et une fin beaucoup plus dur.

On se retrouve dans quelques instants, pour votre choix final.


	2. Happy Ending

Nous voilà dans la fin dites classiques. Ici, tout est inventé rien n'est tiré de fait réel, à art qu'il est vrai que durant mon deuxième vol, j'ai rencontré ce cas de légère turbulence.  
Voilà pour cette petite précision.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Les deux amis obéirent. Et des secousses légères commencèrent à se faire sentir. L'appareil tremblait, mais cela restait supporta. Laink ne connaissant pas cette sensation, eut une légère montée de stress.

« Terra, si je te dis que je ne suis pas très rassuré, tu me crois ? »

Bien sûr que Terra le croyait, la première fois, cela l'avait surpris également.

« Tiens prends un écouteur, cela va te détendre. »

Car oui, depuis le début du vol Terracid avait mis un de ses écouteurs pour avoir un fond sonore. L'ambiance musicale étant totalement absente de l'appareil. Laink le prit, et écouta alors la musique. Ce qui eu l'effet de le détendre aussi sec.

Tellement il était détendu qu'il posa en douceur sa tête sur l'épaule de Terra, et s'endormit pour les 30 dernières minutes de vol.

Terracid, qui servait maintenant d'oreiller, avait un sourire heureux. Son aimé secret, venait de s'endormir contre lui. Il apprécia alors ce doux moment. Le faisant sombrer encore un peu plus dans la folie de l'amour.

Il en profita également et appuya sa tête contre celle du plus petit. De l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire un jeune couple. Et ça, Terra voulait du plus profond de lui que cette pensée, devienne réalité.

Il resta la tête sur Laink jusqu'à la fin du vol. Et était bien décidé à tout avouer au plus petit. Il avait pensé à l'emmener au restaurant et lui avouer pendant le dessert. C'était peut-être cliché. Mais tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami, ne l'était-il pas non plus ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, cette fin. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus.

Surtout si vous voulez me laisser un avis n'hésitez pas. Et si vous voulez me donner un cookie, je prends aussi !

Pour ceux qu'ils le désirent, il existe une fin alternative, une fin beaucoup plus dure. Elle se trouve après celle-ci, si vous le désirez.

 _C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire !_


	3. Sad Ending

Et voilà, on se retrouve ici, car vous avez décidé de faire souffrir votre petit cœur (enfin, c'est à vous de juger.). Ici, rien n'est réel, je n'ai jamais été confronter à cette situation.

Je vous souhaite donc une triste lecture.

* * *

Les deux amis obéirent. Et des secousses légères commencèrent à se faire sentir.

Laink comme Terracid, eut une légère montée de stress. La peur était assez présente sur le visage du plus petit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont juste des petites perturbations de rien du tout. »

Terra ne savait pas, si c'était pour rassurer son aimé ou bien se rassurer lui-même. C'est vrai, il avait eu la chance de voyager et par conséquent de prendre l'avion. Mais malgré tous ces voyages, il avait connu le voyage en avion, avec toute sorte de condition météorologique. Et là, tout les présages, ne lui semblait rien de positif.

L'appareil tremblait de plus en plus. On comprenait facilement, que le pilote faisait de son mieux pour essayer de garder stable l'appareil. Il avait peur, et tous les gens du vol également. Mais surtout son amour à côté de lui, était d'une blancheur sans nom. Imaginant sûrement, déjà le pire. Terracid prit doucement sa main. Et en caressa le dos avec le pouce. Il le regardait dans les yeux pour lui influer le peu de courage qu'il possédait en cet instant.

Une voix se voulant rassurante annonça.

« Mesdames, messieurs ! Veuillez rester calme. Nous maîtrisons la situation. »

Comme par ironie. L'avion se mit à piquer du nez. Les masques à air tombèrent de leur emplacement caché. Et les passagers commencèrent tous à avoir très peur, tout comme le duo. Une atmosphère paniquée était extrêmement présente à ce moment-là.

Chacun mire leurs masques à oxygène. Et Laink et Terracid, quand se fut installé sur leur visage, se redonnèrent la main. Pour signe qu'il serait ensemble, jusqu'au bout. Car ils devaient être réaliste : ils allaient mourir. Ce n'était plus une question, ni même une hypothèse. L'avion tombait bien trop vite. Et leurs chances, s'étaient évanouies au moment même où les masques à gaz étaient tombés.

Leurs respirations étaient de plus en plus dures tant la pression les écrasait. Sentant sa dernière chance, Terracid n'hésita plus. Il se tourna vers Laink.

« Putain Laink ! Je veux te dire, je t'aime ! Tu n'es pas un simple meilleur ami. J'aurais tant voulu que tu sois plus pour moi ! »

Voilà, c'était annoncé. Maintenant, il attendait une réponse. La seule réponse qu'il obtenu fut un bruit d'écrasage contre le sol. Des micros explosions commencèrent. Mais Laink et Terra étaient totalement sonné. Ils avaient été dégager de leur siège. Leurs corps amochés par divers coup, étaient étendus, non loin l'un de l'autre. Dans leurs deniers efforts, tout deux avancèrent leurs mains.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime... »

Laink avait susurré cette phrase dans un dernier souffle, avant de fermer les yeux définitivement. Un air reposé sur son visage d'ange.

« Attends-moi, j'arrive mon Laink. »

Terracid ferma alors les yeux. Laissant doucement la mort le cueillir, à la fleur de l'âge. Il venait de partir rejoindre son amour, qui l'aimait en retour.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour cette Bad End.

J'espère que malgré son caractère triste, qu'elle vous aura plus.  
Dîtes moi en review ce que vous en avez pensé.

Et je vous dis donc, à la prochaine.

 _C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire !_


End file.
